Revelations
by Father John
Summary: When Stiles takes on some extra curricular studies, he gets a lesson he hadn't counted on.
1. Chapter 1

**REVELATIONS**

**CHAPTER 1**

Where to start… Hi! I suppose.

My name is Stiles, I'm 17 and a senior in high school. I have average grades but have intelligence where it counts; academics are over rated anyway. I have a fairly stereotypical 'small town' life. … My dad's the sheriff in my small town, I have loved just one girl for as long as I remember, my best friend Scott is a werewolf and I can't play sports.

Why does everyone only hear the bit about Scott, this is _my_ story.

It all started on an average day at the side-lines of the schools sport field. Scott and the team were practicing for the weekend's La Crosse game; running drills and whatnot.

A bunch of smelly sweaty teens just dying to make one shot with that damned ball; I tell you what, Scott was lucky I was his best friend otherwise he'd have a cheer squad of one, Alison. I remember her sitting with Lydia, smiling ear to ear as she watched Scott dance around the opposition like he was doing gymnastics rather than a contact sport.

I could see pools of sweat gathering on each player's foreheads; drenching their kit in in warm pools around their chest and pits. The air was full of false bravado and a dank musky smell, not unlike wet dog… god I hope that's not Scott. One of the team flung a rogue ball that sped towards me.

At that moment, Jackson smashed in to me on the side-lines, sending me flying from the bleachers on to the damp grass. I jumped up in an effort to look like I had kept my cool; the grass stains and flushed cheeks weren't playing along.

"Jesus Jackson!" I said, wiping clumps of grass from my Jeans.

"What? You got something to say to me Stilinski?" He barked back.

I felt a knot in my stomach as my adrenaline took the express route to my ass. "No, no… go do what you do." I moved back and sat back down, avoiding eye contact. That was embarrassing. I looked up to see Scott pushing Jackson and mouthing off at him. I smiled but my eyes fixed on something in the distance.

Derek.

I'll catch you up quickly here; Scott small dog, Derek big dog. Regardless, I couldn't work out why he was here. Normally he avoided places like this… you know, places with people. He had a presence, like you see in the movies, drenched in mystery and a face built for brooding. Then you got to know him and realised that the big bad wolf act was all out of puff.

"Screw him!" I thought. If he wanted to draw attention to himself then so be it. Speaking of drawing attention to yourself… I looked back down at my jeans and decided that I should go change.

I got up and walked past Lydia and Alison, smiling weakly I pointed down and shrugged. "Gotta go change my pants,"

I instantly felt sick… I had just pointed at my crotch to my childhood crush and my best friend's girl.

"You know, because of the wet bit… the dirty bit… the grass" I felt the blood rush to my face.

They looked at me wordlessly and I gave a half wave and quickly walked away. As soon as I was out of sight I mentally punched myself. "The wet bit!" I screamed. I shook my head harshly in an attempt to make the memory fall out. I was not successful.

I walked in to the locker room and the light flickered to life; I let my vision adjust just in time to see Derek in the corner.

I let out a scream that would have made a horror actress take notes.

"Why?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration, "Don't you see that this stuff is 'rapey'!"

He didn't even bat an eyelid, he just looked at me.

I started feeling uncomfortable and the silence was making my apprehensive. "If you touch me I'll scream rape, I have a whistle" I patted myself down, "It's not on me right now but I'll still scream". I put my hands up in my best Ryu impression, getting ready to 'Hadoken' him in the nose.

Derek let a small smile break through. Nothing too noticeable, but that actually made it all the more human. I let my guard down and breathed out.

Derek looked me up and down then reached over and picked up one of the La Crosse shirts. He looked back around and threw it too me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked, looking at it for some clue as to what he wanted.

Derek leant forwards just a little bit and whispered sarcastically, "You put it on. It's an item of clothing… I can draw you a diagram if you like"

I couldn't hide my confusion, "Why?"

"Well, Scott's sudden improvement at sports is drawing too much attention. I'm going to…."

"No, No, NO" I backed away from him, "You can get somebody else to chew on!" I pointed at him, "You Tarzan," and then tapped my chest, "Me Jane".

"Dammit, do you have to be so… you, all the time?" Derek growled. "I just want to show you a few tricks and techniques to help you with La Crosse so that you draw the attention away from Scott"

Was this guy on crack! "I don't even play; I'm the 'bench' guy"

"Yeah well we are going to remedy that. Or you'll die trying"

I gulped hard but he smiled and walked out of the locker room, sliding past the team as they piled in.

I didn't put the jersey on but followed him with it in my hand. We walked out onto the field and he threw me a la Crosse stick.

"Don't you need one?" I asked, looking around for a second stick.

"No. I'm just gonna show you a few techniques. I'll also show you how to take advantage of any weaknesses you witness whilst watching the team, and the opposition, play."

"Is that a wolf thing?"

"No, it's an eyes thing. I look through them. Am I gonna need to bring a doodle pad every time we talk?" He smiled but it was clear he was getting frustrated.

We spent the next few hours running drills, practicing plays and discussing the ways to beat the guys on the other team. Not enough to rival Scott, but enough to reduce the amount of attention he was getting.

After a few hours of him bumping up against me I noticed the warm sweat dripping from his exhausted body. I felt a lump in the base of my stomach and my dick stiffened in my boxers; I shook my head, again trying to push out a rogue thought but was once again unsuccessful.

I looked at him as a man for the first time since we had met and realised that he was fucking sexy; the way his arm muscles would pulsate every time he tried to block me. Then he bent over in front of me, preventing me from getting to the ball. The smell of his sweat hit my nostrils right as his ass pushed in to my groin. My dick went hard instantly.

Derek let out a deep breath, "Right, time to shower."

"Yep, you go ahead and I'll… get the equipment"

Derek looked around then back to me, "There's only that one stick?"

I looked at him without saying anything more. He stared for a moment and then finally just muttered 'fine' and turned to walk back to the locker room.

I could see car light in the distance and just stood for a moment, letting the cool breeze lick at my forehead as sweat cascaded down my face, neck and back. I shook myself off and ran to catch up. Derek was waiting at the door to the locker room and as I went to walk past, he blocked me.

"Is that all you have? We just spent all night training", he pushed me back, "Show me what you've got!"

I braced myself and slammed forwards but his enormous frame stopped me dead, resulting in me pushing face first against his chest. I pushed myself back off but could feel my dick twitching again and could almost taste his sweat on the air.

Derek smiled but this was no longer light hearted or coy, this was something else and my stomach leapt as his eyes ran over me. "You get that I am a werewolf right?" he asked.

I nodded but looked at him confused.

"I can smell you," he said.

I felt embarrassed right away, suddenly folding my arms across my chest to shield my armpits.

"No," he said, moving towards me so that he was mere centimetres away. "He pulled my arms apart, "I can smell _you_"

I started to flush again but the mix of nausea, confusion and excitement caused me to get hard again.

Derek moved closer again and whispered, "It's an animal thing." With that he turned, took his shirt off and walked round the corner to where the showers were.

I slowly walked over to my locker. Part of me wanted to run out of there, but part of me wanted to follow him round that corner, and that part was growing the more I thought about what might happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

I paced back and forwards between my locker and the showers; my mind was awash with thoughts and speculations about what had happened, what might happen and even if I had misread the situation completely.

I took off my shirt and laid it down. My stomach quivered uncontrollably as I slid my shorts and boxers off; allowing my dick to spring free. Even though no one was there I could feel the blood rush to my face and I wrapped a towel around my waist.

I took a deep breath and walked round the corner in to the showers. My breathing was hurried but shallow as I tried to retain control… even though he'd hear me anyway. I rounded the final corner and saw him standing naked under the shower, facing the wall.

As he lathered himself in soap it cascaded down his body and collected in the small pit of his back, before running down his ass and on to the floor. Steam was lightly filling the room as the scalding water bounced on to his hair and broad shoulders; causing the low light to catch on the curves of his muscles. Every inch of him looked like it was carved in stone; hinting at the power rippling beneath his skin.

I dropped the towel and as nonchalantly as I could manage, walked in to one of the adjacent showers and pushed the button on the wall. As the water splashed down it was bitter cold but began to heat up quickly. The sharp change in temperature was enough to let me shift my focus momentarily and even relax. I could still hear the other shower hitting the floor with rivulets of water but something was different. I glanced back to see that Derek wasn't there anymore. The showers spluttered for a second and went off followed by my own as I hadn't pushed the button again.

I turned and hit it again, even if only to stay in the comfort of the warm water spilling from the shower head. As I turned back I was face to face with a slick and hairy chest; I slipped backwards and could feel my stomach lurch as I began to fall. I was suddenly caught by the wrist and spun around so that I flush against Derek's body.

My mind search for some kind of glib remark but all that came out was a weak exhalation of breath. Derek leant forwards so that his face was close to mine but I pulled my head back to regain some space.

He was much stronger than me and pushed his mouth to my throat. "You… intrigue me," he whispered, causing his lips to tickle at the flesh on my neck. My stomach jumped hard and I limply pushed away from him. This made him pull me closer and bit softly in the soft flesh on my collar bone. I exhaled deeply and felt my dick touch something warm; I realised that it was his thigh.

"Why?" I asked, but my eyes were on the ceiling with my chin nestled in to his hair.

He growled and pulled me in even closer, forcing his face in to my throat. "Your fear, it tastes sweet to me". He kissed the curve of my neck slowly, "But you don't run from me… you don't hide or cower… in a word, I think you are beautiful."

He reached down and took hold of my dick; his warm hands were soft and he was gentle. He pulled me in tight but kept rubbing the shaft; gradually moving quicker as I hardened in his hand. I ran my hand up his back and in to his hair; tugging lightly but firmly enough to pull him from my neck. I looked in to his eyes and they were a deep hazel… a sharp contrast to the sharp blue that he had seen before. I began to move forward slowly, and nervously so that his face was next to mine. He took charge once more and pulled my in to a kiss. This lacked all signs of romance and was more of a power struggle as we locked mouths. I felt his tongue flick at mines and I felt his fangs as I slid my tongue across his. My hand was still in his hair and I gripped it tightly, pulling him in hard so that the kiss wouldn't end.

As we parted I let out a deep breath and was matched by his when he did the same. His hand began to tighten on my dick and I tilted my head up in pleasure. I could feel him moving down my body as he kissed down my neck and flicked his tongue against my nipples. I ran my hand back through his hair and pulled so that I could pull him back towards my lips; he didn't budge, instead moving lower and pressing his mouth against my stomach.

I felt him lightly bite down and could feel his teeth, "Don't bite me," I stammered. I looked down at him and he smiled back at me. "I won't."

He suddenly moved down swiftly and licked the tip of my dick. The feeling was so intense that it felt like my balls had shot up in to my body. I felt him take my dick in to his mouth and could feel his warm lips envelope every inch.

The feeling was both amazing and unbearable all at once. As he sucked and licked at my head and shaft it began to fell less sensitive and I began to pulse against his mouth; my body rocking in tandem with his movements.

He leant up without stopping and took each of my hands in his; lowering them on to his head. He moved his hands back to my dick and began to push the skin back and forth in line with his deep sucks. I tightened my hands in to his hair and began to guide him so that the speed matched my thrusts. I could feel my legs tightening and my breath was quickening. I felt my dick bulge and knew that I was close to climax.

"I'm coming… I'm coming," I warned. He didn't stop and kept sucking and working my dick with his hands. My head shot back with my eyes closed tightly as I felt my body convulse; I could feel my cum rush from my dick in to his waiting mouth. He slowed down but kept sucking lightly as I continued to pump my cum down his throat. I pulled him in tightly by his hair but it suddenly became unbearably sensitive. He pulled back slowly and swallowed the entire load. He smiled at me but I felt uncomfortable, as if my orgasm had drained me of any and all confidence. He stood up and kissed my neck, pulling me towards him once more.

He pulled back and looked in to my eyes, "Like I said… beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Derek pulled me towards him gently so that our bodies were connected once more. He cradled his head in to my neck and reached under my arm to the shower button. As the warm water splashed on to my flesh it felt like a thousand fingers tickling at my skin. We stood there wordlessly as the warm water held us in it's tight embrace.

I felt happy, exhausted, confused and elated all at once; as if the very walls of my mind had given way, leaving every emotion to melt in to one another. I rubbed my hand down the curve of his back and I could feel his body stiffen. A rush of excitement rippled through my body and he pulled me tightly towards him. He looked up at me and kissed me deeply; his lips were still glistening from before and the warm taste of my cum played lightly on my tongue.

I leant forwards towards him but this time I could feel him pulling away, even if only slightly.

"Did I do something wrong," I stammered as he pulled away completely.

He laughed and smiled so warmly that I felt weak. "No, You did _everything_ right."

He turned back towards the lockers and disappeared around the corner. This time though it didn't feel like an invitation. I quickly rubbed the shower water over my body and ran round the corner in to the main locker room; it was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I got dressed slowly as thoughts flooded my mind; what does this mean? What do I tell people... _Do_ I tell people?

I couldn't settle on any one answer as each time I tried, I immediately made a counter argument to myself; If this was how I came across to other people then I might just go buy some rope, plastic sheeting and a Baby Ruth Bar right now. I thought about how it would look if someone found me hanging from the ceiling, with a baby Ruth wrapper on the floor. I shook my head and decided that I could deal with this better… and a Marathon bar would have been much more fitting anyway

I left the locker room and walked out in to the cold night air. Different smells lingered on my nostrils but they were only fleeting; quickly being overpowered by new scents and aromas.

I sighed heavily and began walking home, continuing the on-going debate in my head. I finally settled on not telling anybody… I mean '_was there really anything to tell?_'

I suddenly heard wheels screeching around the corner behind me so I looked up hopefully; maybe it was Derek. As the car drew closer however it was clear that it was actually Jackson.

As he drew close he rolled down his window, "Hey, Stalinski… what's the deal with your boyfriend?"

I felt the blood rush to my face… '_How could he possibly know anything already_?'

Jackson just stared at me as I stood there silently. Lydia sat forward from the passenger seat so that she could see through Jackson's open window; I was immediately struck with guilt that I had defiled our love… the fact that we weren't dating was not important.

She lost interest and turned back to the car mirror, rubbing deep red lipstick on to her lips before pulling a 'duck face' in to the sun guard mirror and nodding happily.

Jackson honked his horn making me jump, "Look I don't know what he is taking but I'm gonna work it out… just tell McCall that I'm watching!"

"Ohhhh, Scott… I thought... when you said boyfriend… I mean…" I stammered.

Jackson wound up his window and made a sign that he couldn't hear me before laughing and speeding off down the road.

I watched as they sped off in to the distance and felt completely conflicted. I love Lydia… always have… always will. Tonight was just a speed bump; an obstacle I can overcome.

"_Why the hell can't I stop thinking about Derek then_?" I thought, sighing deeply.

**Chapter 5 coming soon….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I awoke the next morning and for a second I thought that the whole thing had been a dream. I was filled with a sense of relief but something else… disappointment. I hopped out of bed and stumbled out of my room and down to the kitchen.

My dad looked at me briefly before pushing his head back in to the open refrigerator, "You got in late," he said, hidden from view.

"Yeah I was with Scott," I lied.

My dad stood back up and closed the refrigerator. He looked at me and frowned but didn't say anything. He just stood there silently, making me uncomfortable in the way that only a parent can.

"That's funny," he began, "Because Scott called here twice last night looking for you."

I stood there stony faced before saying in one breath, "Ok, the truth is that I spent my time with a hot gay guy who showed me weird and wonderful things that will forever change the way that I see the world and how I will progress as an adolescent male in a world that can't and won't understand."

My dad shook his head, "You could have given me heads up when you got to Scott's, or at least have given me a heads up that you wouldn't be back for dinner."

"You think I was talking about Scott?" I frowned.

"No, I think you were being a smart ass as usual… and why would a gay guy spend time with you anyway?" he laughed.

"Hey," I yelled, "I'll let you know that I'm attractive to gay guys!"

My dad didn't even pay attention as he clipped his badge on to his Jacket. "You know Stiles; I really don't understand your humour sometimes."

With that he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I had already concluded that the events of the previous night were not a dream but I didn't have time to think about it as I was already late for school. I dressed quickly and grabbed my bag and car keys.

I sped to the school but was already late by a good fifteen minutes. As I entered the corridors I casually walked past the glass panelled classrooms before sprinting once I was out of sight. As I was about to pass the next classroom I slowed down and walked past quietly before sprinting again once out of sight.

As I drew close to the class room I peered around the doorframe. Scott spotted me immediately and motioned to his watch. '_Oh I'm late, I hadn't realised Scott' _I thought sarcastically.

I motioned to him to distract the teacher but he just looked me blankly; it was like trying to teach sign language to a chimp. I sighed heavily and peered back around the door frame.

I took a deep breath and remembered an ingenious idea I'd seen on an internet site called Reddit. I waited for the teacher to focus on the board at the front of the class. Once he did, I started to walk in to the room backwards. I'd gotten a few feet in to the class room when the teacher turned back to the class and saw me.

"And where do you think you're going Stilinski?" He barked.

"Nowhere sir, sorry", with that I went and sat at my desk. There were a few giggles from the class which were quickly silenced by the teacher.

I nudged Scott and whispered, "Have you seen Derek?"

He stopped taking notes and whispered back "No, he's actually stayed out of the way recently... I can't say I miss him though." He turned to look at me, "Why?"

I shook my head nonchalantly, "Oh, no reason… just making sure that my best buddy wasn't getting hassled anymore." I looked down at my notes sullenly and sketched circles on the paper. As I began to fill in the colour around it with my pen I realised that I was drawing the moon.

I looked at the page for a few seconds before the thought finally struck me, _'I was doodling on to my notebook about Derek!'_ I felt sick with embarrassment and quickly scribbled it out.

I looked around the room at the others scribbling notes down and flicking through the pages of their text books. I suddenly saw a blur of movement in the woods outside but by the time I focused on the trees in the distance, there was nothing there.

"MR STILINSKI!" The teacher yelled, snapping me from my day dream, "Is your School work out of the window?"

"No Sir"

"Is the work doing itself as you admire the scenery?"

"No Sir"

"I'll tell you what Mr Stilinski, you can come back here for detention this afternoon and you can explain to me the different ways in which the work CAN be done… in essay form," He smirked.

I stood there open mouthed but closed it and looked back down at my text book, _'What subject are we actually doing?'_ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Detention was horrible; sitting in the room with only the teacher at the front and the eerie silence filling the room.

The teacher looked up at me, "I can't hear any writing," he scolded.

Turning back to the page I began to write some incoherent mess that had no real purpose except to get the teacher off my back. The silence was broken by a loud ringtone coming from the teacher's coat pocket.

I could see him peer at the name on the phone before answering, "Hey… yeah I know… I won't be too much longer... You too."

I shuffled in my seat as I watched him look up at me, "Have you learned your lesson Stilinski?"

"Probably not Sir," I shrugged.

He sighed heavily, "Regardless, You can go… I'll see in class tomorrow."

I grabbed my backpack and sprinted from the classroom and down the hallway to the front entrance. As I stepped out in to the cool air it hit me like a brick wall and I breathed in deeply. It quickly dissipated and I was suddenly glad for the cold wisps of wind tickling my brow.

Bright lights caught my attention and I looked over at the brightly lit La Crosse pitch. "Dammit!" I blurted out. In my misplaced attention I had forgot about the game tonight; a game I was meant to be playing in… even if only to warm the bench.

Sprinting towards my car I fumbled for the keys so that I could get my kit from the trunk; they fell from my hands and rolled under the car. I clenched my fists in a fit of frustration.

I dropped to my knees and then on to my stomach so that I could reach the wayward keys. I peered under the car and took a sharp intake of breath; on the other side of the car I could see leather boots and the bottom of black denim jeans.

I grabbed the keys I stood up slowly. Derek was standing on the other side of the car; just looking at me wordlessly. My heart skipped a beat and I saw something glint in his eyes; the very barest hint of a smile.

"Sup?" I blurted out clumsily; feeling the blood rush to my face immediately.

He looked at my with a steely gaze before stepping closer to the car, "Why aren't you at the game?" he smiled, "Or do you still need some more one on one practice?"

My stomach lurched and dick hardened in my boxers as the last encounter flitted through my mind.

He smiled and looked down at the passenger seat coyly, "I think we should take a ride."

I flushed a harsh red before following his gaze to the car, "Oh, I thought… never mind." I scuffed my foot back and forth on the ground, "So, where do you want to go?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek slid in to the passenger seat without replying. I opened the car door and jumped in. "Have you decided where you want to go yet?" I asked.

He finally turned to face me and smiled, "Surprise me." With that he turned back to face the windscreen. I turned the key and the engine growled to life.

I drove out of the school and along the long road towards the picnic area at the southern side of the beacon hills woodland reserve. As I drove through the dim light, broken intermittently by street lamps, I thought about what I was doing here. I had just jumped in to my car with a werewolf… no one knew I was here or who I was with and no one would find my corpse.

I turned to Derek nervously, "You're not going to _kill_ me are you?"

He laughed throatily which made me feel both relieved and apprehensive all at once. He was either laughing at my paranoia… or laughing about my impending death.

He must have picked up on the conflict in my mind as he placed his hand on to my knee and slid it slowly towards my groin, "You don't need to worry," he whispered.

I smiled at him and felt warmth rush through my body. As I turned in to the car park I could see that it was completely empty; as was the picnic area nearby. I sat there in silence and could feel the cold wind blowing through the night air; my body stiffened as the nip in the air squeezed me. I waited for Derek to say something or do something but he just sat there with a goofy half grin… like when you get away with fart in a crowded room.

Derek turned to face me and the orange light from the nearby street lamps caught the harsh line of his jaw… his strong jaw. He suddenly leant towards me and placed his hand on the back of my head. He pulled me forwards but he didn't have to pull too hard; I moved towards him willingly. As our faces drew close we locked in to an intense kiss. It was passionate and violent; my teeth bit down in to his lip softly and he forced his tongue in to my mouth as it caressed mine. I could feel his hands pulling me tighter towards him as we continued to kiss. Every time I moved he would pull me back towards him; forcing the kiss to last longer.

He pulled my head back by my hair and pushed his mouth to my neck; kissing along my collarbone. I ran my hand down his chest and even through his shirt I could feel the raw strength in each rippling muscle. I pulled at the bottom of his shirt until it slid free from his jeans; pulling it up and over his head. He looked at me and grinned but I wasn't interested in his face right now. I pushed myself towards his chest and flicked my tongue on his nipple; letting my mouth adjust to the firmness of it. I licked around each nipple and could feel every lump, ripple and intricacy of each; pulling them in to my mouth lightly and biting down softly. He took a deep breath in and pulled my back up to his face.

He held me on each side of my face and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away.

I breathed in heavily as my body heaved with the thrusts bursting to break free, "What's wrong?"

He pushed me back slightly and ran his hand down my shoulder. "It's nothing," he said softly, maintaining eye contact, "I don't want to hurt you."

I couldn't comprehend the context right away so just looked at him in confusion. He didn't say anything so I lifted my hand and traced the outline of his pecks down to his stomach. As I watched his eyes they flashed a sharp blue before returning to the soft hazel I had seen before. He let out a deep breath.

I pulled away from him and he looked at me sullenly. He placed his hand on my shoulder and held me arm's length, "You make me feel… so out of control"

"Out of control?"

"You don't understand" he began, "I control myself with anger… but I don't feel that when I'm near you; when I'm _with_ you," he said sullenly. "When I'm with you the feelings I have for you override my anger, and subsequently risk overriding my control."

I took in the barrage of information and came to a scary conclusion. I squinted at him in accusation, "Holy crap, are you in heat?" I asked honestly. "Is this a wolf thing?"

He laughed openly and pulled me in to a tight embrace. He rubbed one hand through my hair and held me firmly. "No, this isn't a wolf thing."


End file.
